Total Crime Scene Investigating: Palm Beach, California, United States of Canada
'Total Crime Scene Investigating: Palm Beach, California, United States of Canada ' is a Canadian-American animated police procedure action dramedy created by Kyle Stewart of KS Enterprises. It originally started airing on MTV in 2002, although ending in late 2004 after low ratings. In 2005, the series was revived by Vision and started airing the following year. The show had multiple video games, TV movies and direct to DVD movies in its lifetime. Development MTV announced in the fall of 2001 that 21 episodes of a police procedure comedy show will be produced to air on primetime. The first season officially aired in the summer of 2002, ending in the springtime of 2003. A 26 episode second season was greenlit and premiered in the springtime of 2004 but was canceled in the fall of 2004. The rest of the episodes aired normally. KS Enterprises then looked for networks to air the show, and landed a contract in the summer of 2005 with Vision. Although, this meant that Stewart has to relinquish all rights to Typewriter Productions. During the hiatuses of 2005 and 2008, Stewart have written up to 100 stories to act as a backlog. Every year after, he writes a total of 5-10 stories. As of October 7, 2017, they are currently 45 scripts that are unused. Story arcs * Palm Beach Forensic Investigation Team (Season one through season three) * Casino City Forensic Team (Season four through eight) * San Angeles Hollywood City Late Night Forensic Divison (Season nine through twelve) * Return to Palm Beach (Season thirteen to present) Seasons * Season 1 (November 2, 2002 - March 29, 2003) * Season 2 (June 26, 2004 - December 18, 2004) * Season 3 (January 9, 2006 - June 19, 2006) * Season 4 (December 25, 2006 - March 19, 2007) * Season 5 (July 13, 2007 - December 7, 2007) * The Christmas Murders (December 2, 2008 - December 23, 2008) * Season 6 (July 29, 2009 - December 23, 2009) * Season 7 (August 4, 2010 - December 29, 2010) * Season 8 (October 3, 2011 - December 26, 2011) * Season 9 (July 13, 2012 - October 26, 2012) * Season 10 (June 27, 2013 - October 31, 2013) * Season 11 (June 13, 2014 - October 31, 2014) * Season 12 (June 30, 2015 - November 10, 2015) * Season 13 (October 21, 2016 - December 26, 2016;January 13, 2017 - May 5, 2017) * Season 14 (October 27, 2017 - December 15, 2017;January 19, 2018 - April 13, 2018) Theme music * Walk Like an Egyptian by The Bangles (Season 1 through 3, season 13 to present) * Paradise City by Guns N' Roses (Season 4 through 8) * Dream On by Aerosmith (Season 9 through 12) * Generic TCSIPBCUSC Rock theme (Season 1-8, season 13-present, international theme) * Generic TCSIPBCUSC Electronic theme (Season 9 through 12, international theme) Studios * KS Enterprises (2002-2004, main production; 2006-2009, credited as a support studio) * Nevada AnimateWorks/Typewriter Productions West (2006-2007, main production; 2007-present, support studio) * Typewriter Productions (2007-present, main production) * AnimeNation Animation (2015-present, in between animation) * Rough Draft Studios (2010-present, main production, support studio) Category:Television series Category:Chaossy